


Drabbles: Exercises with the Delinquents

by kykru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kykru/pseuds/kykru
Summary: Just a series of short drabbles set across the 100 universe. Some are missing moments, some AU ideas, etc. I'm using 5 minute prompts, as part of an exercise in writing practice, so send me prompts and I'll write something! Mostly Bellarke, but I can do other ships/pairings/no ships.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 5





	1. Bellamy/Clarke - no specific setting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I don’t really think before I act, it’s part of my charm.”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes

**“I don’t really think before I act, it’s part of my charm.”**

“Yeah, well, now this nail is also part of your charm.”

Bellamy playfully narrowed his eyes at her, but dutifully leaned back on the make-shift hospital bed as she indicated to allow Clarke to hold his arm up to the light for a better look.

He’d been helping with the construction of six new log cabins, and Miller had dared him to scare Harper. Unfortunately, she had been holding a nail gun.

Miller, from where he sat on the other side of the small room, grinned at Clarke’s eye-roll.

“You have to admit,” he tried. “It was funny - Harper jumped out of her skin... at least until we realised Bellamy was bleeding.”

Clarke ignored him, and looked up at Bellamy, finalising the bandage around his arm.

“You need to be more careful,” she told him, which felt like the hundredth time in only a handful of days. “Whether you like it or not, Bellamy, you’re in charge now. We need you.”


	2. Bellamy/Clarke - Post S2 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Don’t worry, nobody’s expecting much from you.”
> 
> “Is that supposed to be a pep talk?”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes

**“Don’t worry, nobody’s expecting much from you.”**

**“Is that supposed to be a pep talk?”**

He paused, then tilted his head in a clear agreement.

“Probably not the right thing to say in this moment,” Raven piped up from behind.

Bellamy and Clarke both ignored her. They turned back to the task at hand - a makeshift target some 50 meters away, and the lethal bow and arrow in Clarke’s hands.

“You’ll do great, don’t worry”, Bellamy tried again. She had to admit, it was a little more reassuring than his first attempt to ease her nerves, but still not particularly believable.

Clarke was the one who had begged to be able to learn to use the weapon in the first place. She even would have maybe enjoyed the practice - anything to get out of the sweltering hospital on a day like this - but the twenty or so people milling about to watch made it more nerve-wracking than she expected.

“Just, follow the moves I taught you, and you’ll hit the bullseye no problem,” Bellamy muttered lowly, leaning in to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

He stepped away, and then it was time to block out all the surrounding noise and focus. If she messed this up, it’d likely take another four months to convince her mum to let him teach her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts, and I'll write something! I'm also happy for a time limit/setting/feeling.


	3. Raven & Clarke - Post S2 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can leave now of your own will...or you can leave in a few minutes in a body bag."
> 
> Time: 5 minutes

"You can leave now of your own will...or you can leave in a few minutes in a body bag."

“Isn’t that the opposite of your job here?” Raven pointed out, trying to hop off the bed. Her bad leg, out of it’s brace, got caught on the sheets, and she resigned herself to settling back down again.

Clarke was bustling with some ingredients, one of which looked an alarming shade of orange, with her back to her.

She didn’t even respond to Raven’s question, just turned back and leaned down to look at her leg again, concoction in one hand and spatula in the other.

“This might hurt,” Clarke warned, giving Raven a slight glance. “But it’ll be better for the infection.”

Raven sighed and pursed her lips, getting ready for the pain. “Great,” she muttered sarcastically.

“Hold still,” Clarke mumbled, then spread the paste along the deep purple vein lines showing up under Raven’s skin.

“Holy mother--”

“Hold still.”

“--son of a--”

“Done,” Clarke finished brightly, cutting off Raven’s cursing.

She stood back and looked at her handiwork.

“I’ll need to wrap it, and the bandage will need to be changed, but you shouldn’t need surgery.”

“Lucky me,” Raven replied sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!


	4. Bellamy & Clarke - Bunker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Look him in the eyes and just try to tell me he isn’t the devil.”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes

“Look him in the eyes and just try to tell me he isn’t the devil.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but Bellamy noted she didn’t argue.

They were taking a much needed, and often missed, lunch break in the hall of the bunker, and Bellamy hadn’t stopped to even eat one mouthful of his food so far. He was too busy chewing Clarke’s ear off about one of Octavia’s new Reingard.

“I’m just saying,” he tried to seem more casual about the whole thing, “she’s got some really questionable people around her, and I know I’m not the only one whose noticed.”

Clarke sighed, looking across the table at Bellamy’s expectant and hopeful expression.

Reluctantly, she put down her knife and fork, and leaned across the table so that they weren’t overheard.

“I know what you’re asking, Bellamy,” she said, “but I don’t think Niylah can help. She’s being followed as it is.”

“But what if--”

“We’ve discussed this before,” Clarke reminded him. “It’s not safe for her at the moment. Can’t you speak to Octavia alone? She is your sister, after all.”

He sighed. “She won’t listen to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like this could go somewhere past a drabble, but I'm not back to creativity at the moment to be able to write long chapters. Maybe soon!


	5. Bellamy/Clarke - Bunker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Excuse me, are you telling me what to do? Thank God, I have no idea what I’m doing.”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes
> 
> Because I love a good AU with Bellamy and Clarke in the bunker.

“Excuse me, are you telling me what to do? Thank God, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Clarke laughed, throwing her head back as they swayed on the spot. Bellamy smiled tentatively.

“It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it,” she said kindly. “Just… here--”

She moved his arms so that they were both around her waist, trying to not act awkward. They were close, had been since they’d settled to life in the bunker, but this felt oddly intimate - even if they were currently in a room full of over 300 people all learning the basic waltz as if they were starting the last flashmob on earth.

Bellamy was looking down at his feet, trying not to bite his lip in concentration.

“Don’t lean too much,” Clarke said gently, using her own hands, around his neck, to guide his posture into position. “Just trust your feet.”

Bellamy let out a short bark of quiet derision. “That’s the whole problem, princess,” he grinned at her, but dutifully tried his best not to look down. “Octavia was always the one with hand-eye coordination.”

“You just need a patient partner,” Clarke suggested, and they locked eyes.

For one beat. Then two.

Then Clarke stumbled.

Bellamy laughed, “At least this time it finally wasn’t my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts and settings/times/vibes/characters and I'll write something!


	6. Bellamy/Clarke - Bunker AU(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can’t sit there!”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes

“You can’t sit there!”

“Why?” Raven stopped, arm outstretched on the chair next to Bellamy. “Are you waiting for your girlfriend?”

He glared at her for the teasing.

“Yeah,” Miller answered for him, trying not to laugh, “actually he is.”

Bellamy huffed at their laughter. “Clarke,” he emphasised, “and I need to go through the inventory for tomorrow’s trip to Mount Weather. This is the only time in our schedules that works.”

Raven took the seat next to Miller instead, two seats down from Bellamy.

“And you couldn’t make use of your new pillow talk time to do that?” Raven continued.

Miller, Harper and Monty grinned into their meals, but didn’t say anything. Bellamy spluttered, but was saved by Clarke’s arrival.

She looked frazzled and a little more overwhelmed than usual.

“There’s just no way this place isn’t over run by Christmas,” she sighed, barely looking up at the table and missing the vibe entirely. “We’re going to have to start locking down sectors one at a time after patrols.”

When nobody responded, she looked up, fork an inch from her mouth.

“What?” She asked quizzically, lowering the potato bites.

She looked at Bellamy, who was staring - or rather, glaring - at the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so disappointed when the timer went off for this one - I'd have loved to expand it to a longer one-shot with a newly-established Bellarke in the bunker navigating their roles and their new relationship.


	7. Bellamy & Clarke & Monty - no specific setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that what I think it is?”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes
> 
> I struggled with this one a bit, whoops. TW: mention of drugs/addictive substances

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Papaver somniferum,” Monty supplied, his eyes on the plant he was carefully transferring from one pot to another.

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look.

“And that is…” Bellamy began.

“Opoids,” Monty informed them brightly.

Bellamy looked more surprised than Clarke.

“And you’re making opioids in the lab because…?”

“Clarke asked me to,” Monty continued, oblivious to Bellamy’s hesitancy.

“Well,” Clarke jumped in. “I asked for something to help relax the patients from last week’s explosion. I didn’t expressly ask for hard drugs.”

“Right,” Bellamy nodded. “That makes more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!


	8. Bellamy/Clarke - Bunker AU(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why choose me?”
> 
> Time: 7 minutes
> 
> I expanded the time a bit so that I could write a little more - I really enjoyed this one! Maybe I need to write more angst...

“Why choose me?”

“Because I need somebody who can carry some of my equipment and who knows the landscape,” Clarke was saying matter-of-factly, following him into the next room of his small unit.

“I see,” he replied quietly. “Very practical, Clarke.”

She nodded, then looked up and realised he wasn’t as happy as his word suggested.

She looked at him carefully, then it clicked.

“No, Bellamy,” she hurried to say, stepping closer to him, “that’s not-- I mean, it is true, but it’s not the only reason I chose you, of course it’s not.”

He looked round at her, dropping the book he’d been pretending to look at.

His eyes searched her face.

“I could have chosen Miller,” Clarke continued, “or Harper, or even Pike. They’ve all been there before, and can help. Hell, even Monty would make sense, and he knows the plants we need better than I do, too.”

“So why not pick one of them?” Bellamy asked.

She knew things had been strained between them recently, but choosing him to come on the mission with her was supposed to be an olive branch, not a test of stubbornness.

She huffed and paced away from him.

“You know why,” she finally said quietly, stopping in the middle of the living room, and glancing across the dividing counter to where he still stood in the miniscule kitchen space.


	9. Raven & Miller & Monty & Octavia (Bellarke) - no specific setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t realise I needed your permission.”
> 
> Time: 8 minutes

“I didn’t realise I needed your permission.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t realise you didn’t care about my opinion.”

“Oh that is so unfair--”

“--I’m unfair? I’m not the one--”

“--It’s just three days, and it’s the safest--”

“--it is not safe, Clarke, and you--”

“--I’m not helpless, Bellamy!”

The arguing continued to seep through the door, and Monty, Raven, Miller and Octavia all exchanged a glance.

“How long do you think it’ll go on for this time?” Octavia asked.

“Oh, I’d say a good twenty more minutes,” Raven replied drily from a seat across the room. “They’ve only just moved onto the ‘Clarke needs to be kept safe’ phase of the argument.”

Miller, who was sitting with Monty on the sofa, leaned back and with a deep sigh, said, “Maybe we should leave? Give them some space to sort this out.”

“Please,” Octavia snorted. “You can hear this from two floors below.”

“It seems like a waste of time anyway,” Raven said. “Clarke’s going on this mission, we all know it.”

“Well,” Miller shrugged.


	10. Bellamy/Clarke - Post S4 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Things aren’t nearly as bad as they seem.”
> 
> Time: 5 minutes
> 
> Spacekru!Clarke

“Things aren’t nearly as bad as they seem.”

Clarke snorted, and glanced sideways at Bellamy, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. “The world has just been overrun by radioactive storms, our people are stuck underground for who knows how long, and seven of us are trapped in space with no plan and no supplies… how is it not bad?”

Her words belied her worry, but they were punctuated with a lightness that wasn’t there earlier.

Bellamy smiled softly at her, glancing to his right and turning to face her.

They were sitting on the floor of one of the outer pods of the space station, glancing out of a window at a part of the earth slowly becoming covered in shadow. A half-drunk bottle of old whiskey moonshine sat between them.

For the first time in a long time, the air felt calm.

Yes, things were fairly dire, and they really didn’t have a plan that would take them past the next five days, let alone five months and years. But they had each other, and that had never been the case before.

Bellamy took another swig from the bottle, and passed it over to Clarke.

“Well,” he tried hopefully, casting around for something positive, “how about that we’re stuck on this spinning metal container with possibly the only two people who can fix it and keep us alive long enough. I’d say that’s pretty lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts, I need the practice!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, and I'll write something! I'm also happy for a time limit/setting/feeling.


End file.
